Forsaken
by P.T. Piranha
Summary: Fire Emblem Fates Conquest AU, with spoilers. Sakura travels with Takumi to help him fight Nohr, and to prove to herself that she's not worthless and frail. But that's only the beginning...
1. A Weak Child

**Forsaken**  
 **By P.T. Piranha**

This story contains heavy Conquest spoilers, and probably some Revelation spoilers.

The inspiration for this story is a post by user "epictacticianjay" on tumblr. It described an alternate version of Conquest. If you don't already know, I won't give it away. It inspired this fic, but there will be some changes here or there.

Shout out to LovelyLori for being Beta Reader/Creative Consultant.

* * *

 _No. No, this can't be happening!_

Sakura could only watch in terror at the carnage going on around her.

She and her family had finally gotten their brother Corrin back, and he was leaving them again. But why? It didn't make any sense! It had only just happened, but Sakura couldn't help replaying it in her head, again and again. Corrin had declared allegiance to Nohr. She just didn't understand. She thought they would be a family again, but no. Mother had died protecting Corrin, so why would he fight alongside those who'd orchestrated her death?

This had to be a nightmare. All of her siblings were fighting Corrin. And he wasn't just fighting back- he was actively seeking them out, to defeat all of them! Takumi and Hinoka went straight for Corrin, but he put them down, as though they were novices. _Corrin and his…_ real _family_ , she somberly noted, _the ones he loves more than us…_

Elsewhere, Ryoma had fallen to the high prince of Nohr. He wasn't dead, but it was a decisive loss. And that's when it hit Sakura: she was all alone. Her brothers and sister had all fallen to the might of the Nohrians. And she was next. She had to be. Corrin approached her soon enough. Sakura felt her breathing grow frantic. Was she about to be struck down by the man who was meant to be her brother? She pleaded with Corrin, her stammer even worse than usual.

"Are you r-really gonna f-fight me?" _Of course he is. I'm weak. An easy target. Just a helpless girl who couldn't even heal her own family…_ "All I ever w-wanted was to l-love you!" _Why do you hate us?!_ She might have started crying, if she'd said anymore. Sakura just wanted this to be a bad dream. She would wake up on the morning before the festival. Mother would still be alive. Ryoma and Hinoka would train Corrin. Takumi would teach her more archery, and then after a long day, Azura would tell Sakura another scary story, over Sakura's protests.

But this was no dream.

"I'm sorry, Sakura… You didn't do anything wrong. But… but I'm going to need you to… to rest for a while…"

"No…" Her heart nearly stopped. Corrin truly intended to fight her. She almost wanted him to finish her now, Sakura didn't know if she could bear the agony for much longer. But the attack never came. Sakura's breathing slowed to a normal rate, but she was far from relaxed. "Wh-what are you waiting for…?"

He sighed. "I… I can't do it."

Sakura heard him mumbling to himself, but none of it registered to her. She just watched, as the prince sheathed Yato and walked away, watching his feet. _He spared me? Why did he not attack me? Does… does he still care about me deep down?_ At that point, she glanced down at herself. _No… He_ pities _me. I'm so small and frail, he couldn't bring himself to treat me the same as the others. … And I can't blame him. I couldn't do anything for my family... I really_ am _weak..._

It appeared that the battle was over, the Nohrians were falling back, allowing the Hoshidan troops to run home and lick their wounds. Alone on the bridge, Sakura wondered if having to watch her siblings fall one by one was truly the more merciful fate.

* * *

The trek back to Castle Shirasagi was long and quiet.

Sakura had helped see to their wounds, but nothing could be done for her family's spirits. She had never seen her siblings this broken up before, not even when Mother had died. Ryoma was quietly furious, Hinoka was despondent, and Takumi appeared to be experiencing both of these extremes at once. Even Azura seemed different. While her mother's prisoner (on paper) was always aloof, today she seemed even further than usual.

When they had returned to the castle two mornings later, Ryoma said something odd. He had told all the servants, and even all his siblings that this was only temporary. Corrin would return, he promised. But Sakura didn't believe it for one second. Corrin had chosen to stay in Nohr of his own accord. She was there at the festival, she knew that he had recovered all his memories. Yet with those memories, he still took their side.

Thus Sakura inferred that Ryoma was either in denial, or he had intended to make Corrin their prisoner. Neither of these possibilities brought any comfort.

* * *

Neither sleep nor tears came to Sakura. Not until she was home. The youngest felt that her siblings had hurt enough that day, they didn't need to hear her sobs on the long journey and feel even worse. But as soon as she was alone in her room, prematurely dressed for bed, it all came out. The whole world disappeared, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts, her memories, her despair.

She closed her eyes, but instead of black nothingness, she saw her mother. She saw Mikoto's wounded form, amidst rubble, as intense smoke filled the air. Sakura tried to heal her, she tried again and again. But instead of healing Mikoto, blood began to spread from her wounds, staining her robes. But Sakura couldn't stop, she kept waving her festal, but it kept hurting Mikoto. Eventually Sakura was up to her ankles in Mikoto's blood.

Sakura closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Corrin was standing before her, replacing Mikoto. He had a look in his eye, a gaze she found cold and… terrifying. In an instant, he himself was replaced with a familiar dragon. The beast let out a mighty roar, knocking Sakura down. He crouched down, ready to pounce, as Sakura threw aside her festal. She accepted her fate, as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Lady Sakura?"

Sakura gasped. Her breathing was erratic, and her face felt wet. She looked and found both her retainers at her bedside. It was rare to see Subaki look so concerned. The cherry-haired girl didn't remember falling asleep, but when she looked out the window and saw the evening sky, there could be no argument.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hana asked her.

 _They're too good for me. What could a useless princess like me even need retainers for in the first place?_ "I… I'll be fine… It was just a b-bad dream…" _If only the last few days were all a bad dream…_

Subaki wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? Perhaps we could fetch Orochi and maybe she could-"

"No thank you…"

Then Hana changed the subject. "Well, it's good timing that you woke up. Dinner will be ready soon. Unless… you'd rather stay here?" A light appeared in Hana's eyes, she looked so desperate to be helpful. "We could bring you your food!"

"No… I'll come to the dining room…" Her voice betrayed nothing about how tired she still felt. As tempting as it would be to just stay in her room forever, Sakura knew she could not do that. Not until her family realized how worthless she was, at least.

* * *

Sakura didn't know what to expect when she came to the table. Ryoma wasn't even there. Hinoka and Takumi were simply staring at their food. Sakura wondered if they were only at dinner out of obligation like she was. Only Azura seemed to be eating, though she did not appear to enjoy it.

Nobody spoke for the longest time. Sakura thought they would actually go the whole meal in silence, until finally Hinoka broke it.

"I won't fail him again."

"Sister?" Takumi looked up from the food he had finally begun to eat.

"That's twice I've let him slip through my fingers." She was still staring at her food. "Well not again. I'll bring him back, with my own hands if I have to!"

Takumi went back to staring at his food. "Hmph. He'd just try to leave again."

"Don't say that, Takumi!" Sakura's sister glared.

"Well he would!" Takumi wasn't backing down. "If Corrin loved us, he wouldn't have left us behind! He wouldn't have sided with those devils and attacked us! He's not our brother any more than Azura is our sister!"

Sakura caught the sad look in Azura's eyes. "Takumi…"

"Shut up! I wouldn't be surprised if you had something to do with this!"

Hearing the accusation, Hinoka slammed her fists on the table and turned to Takumi, looking him dead in the eyes, narrowing hers. "Takumi… that's _enough_."

Sakura felt a chill. Never before had she heard Hinoka speak in such a way, pure anger masked by tranquility. For the first time in a while, Sakura felt… _scared_ of Hinoka.

"… I'm not hungry." Takumi dismissed his meal and left the room. The young princess looked down at her food and shut her eyes.

"I… I don't think I'm hungry either," Sakura announced.

That was the first and last thing she had said to her family all evening.

* * *

The next few days were all a blur to Sakura. Her duties as a shrine maiden would not wait for her to stop being pathetic. In fact, the shrine needed her now more than ever. While Mikoto had her duties as the queen of this realm, she would occasionally assist the monks and the shrine maidens. Sakura would now be expected to take on the responsibilities to the shrine Mikoto had left behind, as a full-fledged priestess rather than a mere maiden.

Her promotion felt hollow. Unearned. It was around that time when Sakura realized something: as sweet and charming and mysterious as Corrin was (she had described him to Subaki and Hana in as many words), losing him didn't hurt her as much as it seemed to hurt the others. The true grievance that mercilessly gnawed at Sakura was the realization of how helpless she was. Sakura could only watch as her mother and dozens of innocent townspeople were killed. She could do nothing but witness her own family fall to the might of Corrin and his 'true' siblings. All she was good for was pitifully waving her Bloom Festal after the damage had been done.

The last straw was when Yukimura told everyone the news of Azura's disappearance. She had been taken away, kidnapped by rogue Hoshidan soldiers. Ryoma scrambled to work out a rescue plan, over Takumi's protests. Ultimately, nothing came of it. Since their family had lost three members in quick succession, Ryoma thought he needed to get stronger. Hoshido's heir left to seek the Rainbow Sage and gain power. Originally, he would have traveled with Takumi to meet up with a resistance group in some Nohrian town, but now the younger prince had to do it on his own.

Perhaps it was the maddening sense of worthlessness, but Sakura suddenly felt… motivated. She could hear a quiet voice in her head, it sounded a lot like Hinoka. It encouraged Sakura, telling her to get stronger. To protect whatever remained of her family.

Surprising even herself, Sakura intercepted Takumi and his retainers as they tried to leave Shirasagi.

"You want to go with us?" the archer asked.

"Yes! Takumi, please allow me to join you! I… I want to prove myself, and help you! You t-taught me how to wield a yumi, I… I'm ready to do whatever it takes for Hoshido!"

That was when, for the first time in recent memory, Sakura actually saw Takumi's eyes widen. Instead of a perennial glare, he actually looked… thoughtful. Even Hinata and Oboro seemed to notice. The boy spoke. "Sakura… are you sure? This won't be easy. And people are going to get hurt. They'll die, and you won't be able to heal them all. You might even have to hurt someone yourself."

Sakura took a deep breath, privately cursing Takumi for making her linger on this decision. But she had to go with him. She refused to stay behind and remain dead weight. "I know that, Takumi."

"And this won't be abandoning your duties as a priestess?"

"Well… it will be. But it occurred to me th-that the shrine won't see much use if Nohr conquers us. Seeing as they worship a different dragon…"

"Does Lady Hinoka know about this?" she heard Hinata ask. Takumi's anger returned.

"No one asked you, Hinata!"

The princess found herself taking another breath, as she attempted to maintain eye contact with her brother. "Hinoka left to protect the Rainbow Sage. S-so I'll be the only one left, unless I leave with you." She bowed. "Please, let me help you!"

She could hear Oboro's voice. "Lord Takumi, what shall we do?"

There was a long pause, until finally, Takumi answered. "… All right. Find Subaki and Hana and meet us in town."

Sakura let out a breath she had been holding. "Thank you, Brother!" _This is my chance. Takumi is allowing me to redeem myself. I mustn't fail again._

* * *

Their journey to Nohr led to the Bottomless Canyon. Sakura hated it there. A sense of dread lingered in the air. The princess wagered that even the most hardened soldier would feel discomforted.

Everything happened so fast. Takumi stood a little too close to a ledge because they had tried to use a Dragon's Vein to traverse a chasm. He slipped and nearly plummeted into the abyss. Sakura reached out, but Takumi was too heavy, causing her to fall down with him, all before Subaki could rescue them.

They eventually found themselves back near the cliff, where they had fallen before. Subaki was still scanning the canyon for them apparently, and alerted everyone to their location.

"I… don't know what happened," Takumi confessed. Sakura didn't even know the answer herself.

"Takumi… I don't want to… to stay here any longer. I'm getting a headache…"

Takumi nodded. "Yeah, this place is giving me the creeps. Are you saying you want to go home?"

"N-no... Just that we should move on."

The prince stood up, and Sakura supposed he was telling the others what their plan going forward would be. But all she could think about was how, in spite of their unknowable recovery, she failed to save Takumi.

Her headache worsened.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	2. A Dutiful Victim

Now let's see what happens when Sakura joins Takumi on the Conquest route.

Writing this segment gave me ideas for another Conquest AU, where Sakura still joins Takumi, and she tries to help him with his issues, either successfully or unsuccessfully. Too bad this story is going in another direction entirely.

* * *

Sakura had read many books about Nohr, and heard many things from travelers. All of them horrible.

As such, she was surprised to learn that Dia was actually a pleasant town, if a bit foggy. When she had learned that they would be docking in a Nohrian harbor, the princess had imagined stormy clouds, raging waters, maybe even some pirates. Had she been in a better mood, Sakura might have actually appreciated the sight of the town.

The priestess merely shadowed Takumi as he coordinated the assault. It had appeared that this port was the easiest way to reach Notre Sagesse, and a few of the Nohrian royals were headed there. If the Hoshidan forces could take control of the town, then that would buy Hinoka and Ryoma enough time to seek the Rainbow Sage. Their mere presence had already halted the ferries, so that was a good start.

Then _he_ had arrived. Of course it was him. It could be no other. Takumi saw him too. He silently ordered the squadron to step aside, and allow him a clear look at Corrin. He readied Fujin Yumi and called out to him.

" _You abandoned your family and Hoshido… Now pay for your betrayal!_ "

He fired at Corrin, but missed. His wind arrow barely avoided piercing Corrin's skull. Then Sakura realized, Takumi aimed exactly where he'd wanted to. That was only a warning shot, meant to demonstrate Takumi's intent. Could it be possible he had wanted Corrin to heed the warning and abandon this venture? Sakura didn't care. She actually found herself shaking in anticipation. This was her chance to redeem herself and defeat Corrin.

Corrin still held Yato. What kind of joke were the gods telling, by gifting a sacred sword to a man like him? A man who cares nothing for his blood family, attacking them to the point of unconsciousness…

Takumi had ordered the soldiers to spread out and take on Corrin's troops from all angles. The Hoshidans just needed to get past them, and into the town. From there, the work would be easy, at least that's what Sakura was told.

The royals stayed back to occasionally call for reinforcements, and instruct new combatants. Oboro and Hinata went ahead with the troops but did not make the full way to Corrin's army. The two retainers stood in place, seemingly coordinating their fellow soldiers and suggesting which angles from which to approach Corrin.

Sakura wouldn't let Takumi get all the credit for this. She had already sent Hana and Subaki out to fight with the other soldiers, when she had noticed a Dragon's Vein near Takumi.

"Takumi, there's a Dragon's Vein right behind you!"

"Hm?" He turned around. "So there is. Good eye, Sakura."

The princess beamed. This battle was going well, Corrin's forces were slowly getting cornered into the passage leading into town. All the Hoshidans had to do was to break the line. Privately, Sakura giggled at the thought of Takumi taking a while to even notice the Dragon's Vein. She was always a little more attentive than he was, it might have taken him quite a bit longer to find it.

When the vein resonated with Takumi, all the water in the harbor dried up. Takumi let out a laugh, as this allowed for more of their soldiers to rush for Corrin even quicker. Or at least, that was what they had hoped for. But against the odds, Corrin's forces were holding their own. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I won't… I won't let that… him get his way!" Sakura cried. She ran right up to the nearest Sky Knight. "You there! L-let me ride with you, and take me near Hana and Subaki's positions!"

"Uh, of course milady." Sakura normally would not want to impose, but she didn't care. Between the stress of the battle and the pain of her headache, Sakura could not care less what the soldier thought of her.

Together, they flew into the thick swarm of soldiers. With Sakura taking the lead, she witnessed Subaki getting struck with arrows from a ballista. There was a one-eyed man grinning as he did the deed. Sakura immediately pulled out a Sun Festal and waved it in Subaki's direction. He didn't see her, but he had to have felt the rejuvenating effects.

"Sakura?"

The princess turned around and saw the last person she had expected to find- Azura. "Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"I…" Azura wasn't looking her in the eyes. "I was taken away, Sakura. And then I ran into Corrin… I've cast my lot with him."

 _What? So not only was Azura taken away from us, but she'd betrayed us too?! Was Takumi right about Nohrians all along?!_ "W-well that means… y-you're our enemy now…"

"I know. You look stronger than you used to, Sakura." Then for the first time, she noticed Azura's naginata. "You're right, however. We are at war. But know this- no matter who wins, I'm happy to see that you've grown."

 _Why is she talking this way?! It's like she still thinks we're family! But… she betrayed us, just like Corrin did! She can't… She can't just pretend to think fondly of us, of me! Not when she's ready to fight me!_ Sakura gripped her festal intensely. "You… you're lying!" Her head was throbbing. "You never cared about any of us! You just wanted to… to escape, and go back to Nohr!" It felt surprisingly good to yell at her. "But I get it, Azura. You were a p-prisoner, so I guess it makes sense. Maybe this was how it should've been."

"Sakura…"

Sakura grabbed her yumi and drew an arrow, ready to fire at Azura. She heard a subtle voice in her head, encouraging her to fire. It was lost on the girl how easy it was to shoot at the woman she had called 'sister' for so many years. Yet in spite of this rain of arrows, Azura proved most elusive. The dancer actually worked her way closer to the Pegasus, but Sakura's partner managed to take the beast out of range. This didn't stop Azura, she kept trying, and the Sky Knight kept flying further from her.

The princess was about to fire another arrow, until she heard a voice behind her. "Ohhhh, _yes!_ Have a taste!"

The knight and Sakura looked just in time to find that they had been brought into the ballista's range, and the one-eyed man fired at their Pegasus. It cried out in pain as it crashed to the dried harbor. The Sky Knight and Sakura both were knocked off their horse and onto the still-wet earth.

"Are you okay, Lady Sakura?!"

Sakura was just realizing what had happened. Azura knew that she couldn't land a strike. Perhaps the Sky Knight was trying to lead a distracted Azura off the dock's ledge, but it backfired. They had backed themselves into the ballista's range. To be tricked like that is one thing. But to be tricked like that by Azura… Sakura let out a quiet growl.

"Lady Sakura?"

"I'll be fine," she answered. It was harsher than she intended, but it did not matter to her. Sakura tried to locate her Sun Festal, only to find it had broken in the fall. "My… my festal…" She stared at the festal, as though it were the cause of her troubles. "Corrin, Azura… heartless traitors… Nohr is so horrible…"

"Lady Sakura, we need to fall back, we're too vulnerable down here."

Hearing that news, Sakura gritted her teeth and chucked the festal's remains as far from her as she could. "Okay… L-let's go…"

Sakura and the Sky Knight had to leave the Pegasus to its fate. Thankfully, no one else tried to attack them. But by the time Sakura had reunited with Takumi, it was clear that her brother's forces had lost.

"This is unacceptable! Too many of our troops are injured!"

Amidst the retreating soldiers, Corrin actually had the nerve to speak to Takumi, up close and personal. "It's over, Takumi. Retreat now, and all of you will keep your lives and dignity."

"Nohrians? Showing mercy? Don't make me laugh!" Takumi taunted. Sakura suddenly spoke up, not even thinking about it.

"Nohrians… they pretend to care about you, and then kill you! H-how many of us are you going to kill on our way out?!"

"Sakura…" Hearing her voice, Sakura glared.

"D-don't pity me, Corrin."

"Yeah, you think we'll forgive you for abandoning us, just because you're not acting as bloodthirsty as the rest?" Takumi accused. It was around that time, a woman with purple hair spoke up. She looked familiar, but Sakura's pain inhibited her memory.

"What rude children. Maybe I should teach you a lesson or two..."

"No, Camilla. I deserve some of their anger."

Sakura barely stifled a growl. _Does he think he's some kind of martyr? He didn't have to betray us! He's letting us leave, letting us get angry with him… because he thinks we're weak. He still thinks I'm a pathetic, worthless little princess!_ "Aaaah!" Sakura fell to her knees in pain, clutching her head.

"Sakura?!" Her brothers, fake and real, both showed concern.

"My… head… it hurts…"

"We're leaving, Sakura. Before anything else can happen to us," Takumi said, reaching out for Sakura's hand. She took it and the prince glared at Corrin. "You see what you're doing to her? To all of us? By the way, Ryoma has found the Rainbow Sage by now. He's a lot stronger than he used to be, and so am I! And Hinoka too! So be ready, because you won't survive the next time I set my sights on you!"

Takumi led Sakura away, and in the middle of her pain, she could only think of one thing.

 _Takumi only ever referenced me as a victim._

* * *

Port Dia was a failure, plain and simple. But that was not the end of Takumi and Sakura's journey to Nohr. Sakura's brother had reminded her that their real destination was a town called 'Cheve'. The invasion of Dia was meant to be their arrival, but that town was chosen for its proximity to Notre Sagesse. They were still able to dock somewhere else. But Sakura had no interest in what Takumi was saying.

No, Sakura was too frustrated by the events at Dia to really absorb what Takumi was telling her. _I should've known Takumi only pities me. I bet that's the only reason he even let me come with him. He's almost as bad as Corrin. I wonder if Hinoka and Ryoma feel the same. Of course they do, because I'm so pathetic! Nothing's gone right this entire journey. I couldn't save Takumi from falling into that canyon, I couldn't help him invade that town, I could only barely heal our troops, I-_

"I see them, they're arriving!" Reina's familiar voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts. She and Takumi both found Reina, Orochi, and a few extra soldiers standing before an empty fortress. This would be their home base for the time being.

"… Did they go ahead of us to meet with the rebel leader?" Sakura asked dryly. Takumi nodded in response.

"Yeah. A Chevois Wyvern Rider named Scarlet. She and Ryoma have been keeping in touch for a while. She'll probably be a little disappointed I'm not here with Ryoma, but this shouldn't be too bad."

 _Of course she'd be disappointed… Why put up with someone as spineless as me, when they can have someone as talented and amazing as Ryoma?_

Takumi readied his new sniper gear and inspected Fujin Yumi as the caravan began to slow. "We should be careful around Scarlet. I've heard there aren't a lot of people she likes to talk to. Kind of like Reina or Yukimura in a way." He sighed. "I know she agreed to help us, but she's still Nohrian… And I don't know if Ryoma's judgment is infallible. We've both seen it proven wrong… But Reina and Orochi look happy to see us, so maybe it'll work out."

At this point, Takumi was more talking to himself than to Sakura. She envied her brother. Even if he had a bit of a temper, he was still able to focus on the war. All Sakura could think about was proving herself. She had practiced with her yumi every time they stopped for camp. She had also grabbed a few extra festals out of the convoy, including some she hadn't tried before. A Silencing Rod and a Hexing Rod. In theory, they worked the same as an average rod, but she had to remember to use them on her enemies instead.

They settled in the fortress and stayed the night. Sakura had a strange dream that night, one of a giant stone face. She couldn't remember anything it had told her, but it felt… comforting.

* * *

The next day, they made the long trip to Cheve and united with Scarlet. The prince explained their situation to her, and Sakura tuned out. She already knew their side of the story. Afterward, Scarlet gave her half of the report. It had appeared the rebellion was off to a good start, but there would be no doubt that King Garon would want to have them put down. As such, Scarlet figured that the Hoshidans arrived just in time.

Scarlet took them to her headquarters and they discussed their plans. It was rumored that a task force directly from Castle Krakenburg would be visiting before long, so the rebels would need to drive them out immediately. If the rebellion couldn't win in their hometown, then it would be hopeless. That was when a messenger came in and reported that the enemies were already near Cheve. Scarlet barked the orders for everyone to get into position. Takumi was to go with Scarlet, which he agreed with.

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm… Find somewhere safe, Sakura. And use your vantage point to heal anyone who might need it. You brought Wane Festals, didn't you?"

"… Yes." So this was her role in Takumi's army. She was to stay hidden and help from the shadows. Takumi then left with Scarlet, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. _No one ever thinks about the healers. They make it possible for their allies to win, but people only remember those allies. If Takumi gets his way, Corrin won't even know I'm here! But he has to know. I have to be the one to make him hurt, after he hurt me. I_ must _be the one, it's only just!_

Sakura went to a central position in the town. She caught sight of the Nohrian forces. Beginning from the north, they were working their way down both sides to join up at the southern end of town. Provided she stayed hidden, this approach would leave Sakura untouched. She decided to look around, see if she could find Takumi's location. The priestess gasped when she easily spotted him on the eastern side. But it wasn't just Takumi. He was engaged in battle with Corrin!

Then the guiding voice came back to Sakura. The voice spoke to the princess, telling her that this would be the perfect opportunity. The voice no longer sounded like Hinoka. Sakura didn't know whom it sounded like, but she liked what it had to say. She could probably attack Corrin from this distance, and she even had a Hexing Rod to help her do it.

Takumi was ranting at Corrin. She could vaguely make out some of his words. Telling him that this was his last chance or something. _Hmph. Corrin shouldn't get any more chances…_

Without even thinking, Sakura waved the Hexing Rod in Corrin's direction. He saw the swirls of energy appearing before him… and he moved out of the way. Sakura gasped and mentally kicked herself. She should have practiced first! The fight between Corrin and Takumi went on as Sakura waited for her Hexing Rod to recharge. Until…

"Enemy spotted," bleated a monotonous voice. Sakura turned and found another Wyvern Rider. This one had powdery blue hair and a headband. She readied a steel club.

"St-stay away, Nohrian! I'll… I'll fight back! I will!"

The rider swooped past with her weapon and struck Sakura right in the gut. The pain was horrible, but Sakura refused to go out like this. She pulled out her Hexing Rod and aimed at the Wyvern Rider. It worked, and the enemy flailed in shock for a moment. Sakura traded her rod for a yumi and took aim.

"Beruka, come on already, this should be easy!" a whiny feminine voice cried. Before Sakura could turn around, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.

Sakura fell to the ground with a whimper. "Failed again… I thought… I was stronger…"

As Sakura's vision faded, she barely made out the form of a red-haired woman, holding out the back end of her sword.

…

 **'This Hoshdian should be easy to fight.' 'Just find somewhere safe.' 'You're hurting her, but the rest of us are getting stronger.' 'I can't bring myself to fight you, you're too pathetic.' All of these fools, they think so little of you.**

 **But they're right. You can't do anything. You're such a burden. Dead weight. Useless. Weak. A waste of life.**

 **Just… give up. Give in. None of them love you, why do you even love them? Stop holding back. Just let loose your fury. Our fury.**

 **Then they'll know the cost of betrayal.**

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	3. A Bitter Captive

After Cheve, we actually go a while without running into any of the Hoshidan royals. What were they doing between Cheve and Izumo? And what became of Takumi and Sakura since the rebellion met its grisly end thanks to Hans?

* * *

When Sakura came around, her head still hurt. Be it from the headache or the surprise attacker, she couldn't tell. But she quickly realized she was back on the ship. She recognized that she was in the royal quarters, and could also faintly make out the image of Hana and Subaki standing nearby. Still a little tired, Sakura went back to sleep and dreamt of nothing.

The next time she woke, only Hana was there, but the samurai had noticed.

"Sakura, you're awake!"

Sakura sat up and realized that parts of her priestess gown have been removed, likely to make her more comfortable as she rested. She slowly blinked, still tired. "…What happened…?"

Hana's shock turned to bitterness. "It was awful. Those Nohrians completely wiped out the rebellion! Takumi barely made it out alive carrying you to safety. Lucky that Reina's Kinshi was there…" Then Hana began to choke up a little. "But… Reina herself… she didn't make it. Neither did Orochi…"

Sakura's grip on her blanket tightened as she turned her head down, glaring. _Those demons… If I'd been stronger, I could've helped! The rebellion could be won! Reina and Orochi would still be here! But they're dead now, all because I can't beat Corrin! Why can't I do it?!_

"O-oh are you saying a prayer for them? Can I join you, Sakura?"

Hana misunderstood why Sakura bowed her head. Come to think of it, she hadn't prayed to the Dawn Dragon since… since she left Hoshido, if her memory was correct. Seeing Hana this way infuriated Sakura, knowing that it was her fault Hana felt this pain. "We'll light some incense when we return home."

"All right…"

"I should be able to walk, right? I only got hit on the head…"

Hana raised her brow. "Oh, sure. Need any help with your robes?"

"… No thank you. I… I'd rather be alone…"

Hana bowed and left Sakura, as she got out of bed and changed into her priestess robes. _Next time will be different. I won't hold back anymore! You have to be punished! Then you, and everyone else will see that I'm not a frail, helpless child!_

Sakura learned that she, Takumi and all their forces were headed home. Between the incidents at Dia and Cheve, they were in no condition to keep going. Asking around, Sakura also discovered exactly how she and Takumi had escaped from Cheve…

Scarlet urged the Hoshidans to escape while they still could, while she would hold off the Nohrians to the best of her ability. Takumi found Sakura's unconscious body and struggled to carry her. His hip was badly wounded by an enemy soldier. Had it not been for Reina gifting Takumi her Kinshi and staying behind with Scarlet, they might not have made it out.

The healers already tried to fix Takumi's hip. He'd survive, but he would probably be limping from now on. If they had gotten to him sooner, maybe he could have made a full recovery. When Sakura paid a visit, Takumi was disinterested in speaking. Reina's Kinshi was similarly silent, as though they knew their old master would not return.

Sakura hung her head in shame. _It's my fault that they're like this. If I wasn't such a burden on Takumi, he'd be able to walk properly, Reina would still be here, maybe Orochi too…_

* * *

No one greeted Takumi and Sakura's procession when they returned.

It would seem things were falling apart for the royal family and their retainers. Ryoma had heard news of the incident in Cheve, and was working with Yukimura to devise Hoshido's next move. Since Notre Sagesse, Hinoka had thrown herself into her training, with even Azama beginning to fear for her health. More than once she'd had to be literally dragged away to eat and sleep. Then, as if Ryoma hadn't been through enough, Kagero was still missing, and Saizo took it upon himself to go find her.

In addition, Sakura learned that Kaze had not returned from Notre Sagesse. _Now that I think about it, I thought I heard his voice in Cheve. Could Kaze have betrayed us too?_ She scoffed. _I don't care. I think I'm numb to it by now. It's all Corrin's fault anyway. Yes… it's all his fault. No wait… it's_ my _fault for being so helpless. But if Corrin hadn't betrayed us…_ "My head hurts…"

With nothing else happening and nothing to look forward to, Sakura, Takumi and their retainers tried to settle back into home life. But while Takumi took the time to recover, the young princess saw a golden opportunity.

Sakura joined Hinoka in training. She had passed shrine duties to another maiden, claiming she needed to protect Hoshido. The sisters didn't train _together_ , of course, and Sakura was not nearly proficient with her yumi and rods as Hinoka was with a naginata. But still, the young princess would commit to training in the same way as her sister. Whenever she got tired, whenever she felt that she was about to faint, she would always motivate herself with her own mantra:

 ** _Make him hurt._**

* * *

Weeks passed. In that time, Takumi had apparently bonded with Reina's Kinshi, and they began training together. Normally, Sakura would be happy to see her brother getting back out there, but she was too focused. Until she brought Corrin to his knees, she couldn't rest. Even Hana and Subaki were getting into it, intensifying their own training regimens.

Unfortunately, everyone's training was cut short when Ryoma called the family together in the throne room for an announcement. It had appeared Izana, the Archduke of Izumo, was throwing a banquet, and the Hoshidan royals were asked to attend. _Of course we can't go! Our family is falling apart and there's word of Nohrians appearing in Mokushu, this is no time for a banquet!_

"I think we should go," Ryoma declared. "Yukimura and I discussed it, and we think that if this dinner goes well, we may be able to work out an alliance with Izumo."

"Ryoma, that doesn't even make sense," Hinoka argued. Sakura felt as though Hinoka was saying what she herself wishes she could say. "They don't believe in fighting in Izumo!"

"I know that, but they can practice divination, and it is said that Archduke Izana has powerful magic. He also has a connection of sorts to the gods." The eldest brother folded his arms. "It wouldn't be a bad idea to have someone like him on our side."

Hinoka gave up after that, sighing. "Very well. If you think this is a good idea, we'll go."

Sakura nearly scoffed out loud. _It's not a good idea at all. The Nohrians have already crossed the sea! Who knows where they could be right now! They could attack Shirasagi while we're gone, and we wouldn't be able to stop them!_ "B-but what about the Nohrian invaders?"

Ryoma nodded. "We discussed the rumors of Nohrians in Mokushu. And while it is worrying, in light of Mokushu's allegiance to Nohr, we've received word that the daimyo has fallen."

"That guy was a real piece of work," Takumi said bitterly. "He'd fit right in with Nohr, there's no way they'd kill him. We're thinking it might be vigilantes disguised as Nohrians." He winced in pain as he began to limp over to a cushion nearby. More of these were placed around the castle, so Takumi could rest periodically. "Apparently Saizo hated that guy. I wonder if he knows…"

It was getting harder for Sakura not to be rude to her older family. _Are you that foolish?! Nohrians only care about themselves, they would certainly attack Mokushu if it were convenient! What happened to you, Brother? You were right about everything before, but now you're changing your mind? Why? I finally understand why you hate Nohr, so why change your mind now?_

Of course, they ended up departing for Izumo within a few days. It would be a much shorter trip than their journey to Nohr, but it still took away from Sakura's training. Since Izumo believed in nonviolence, Ryoma decided it would be good form to arrive unarmed, and without their retainers. Only a few guards. With every passing day, Sakura grew to resent Ryoma and his decisions.

Though he left Fujin Yumi back home, Takumi had seen fit to take the Kinshi with him. He and Hinoka kept themselves in the air, that they might get a better view of the road ahead, and of any potential danger. Whenever Sakura wasn't thinking about how much she'd rather be home, she had noticed that her two middle siblings were talking to each other more and more. _They weren't this close before. I was always the one Takumi would talk to. I wonder what he thinks of me now. Does he know how strong I've become? Does Hinoka? Ryoma surely hasn't noticed. The way he frantically grasps at straws to think of ways to bring that cruel_ Corrin _home. It's clear who your favorite is, Ryoma._

Sakura had heard of Ryoma's visit to Macarath. He thought he could bargain a Nohrian princess's life for Corrin's return. Sakura ground her teeth a little, thinking how selfish Corrin was. How selfish Ryoma was. _They're perfect for each other, no wonder Ryoma wants him back so much._ _After everything Corrin has done to us, Ryoma still loves him. Your brother and sisters are hurting, Ryoma, but you're too obsessed with Corrin to see it!_

* * *

When the family had met Archduke Izana, he certainly blew away their expectations. Instead of a serene and dignified sage, he was a loud, giggling man-child. Worst of all, his very presence brought back the throbbing in Sakura's head. Ever since Cheve, it had started to die down, but now it was back in full force.

They had not been in the palace long before Izana gathered Sakura and her siblings, wishing for them to meet some other guests of his: the Nohrian royal family themselves. Prince Xander, his sisters, and his brothers. Including Corrin.

"Corrin! What are you doing here?!" Hinoka cried.

Ryoma spoke next. "How… unexpected."

"You…" Takumi seemed as though he were making a threat.

Sakura had no comment. She refused to make eye contact. All she could do was curse herself for not bringing a weapon. She could attack Corrin right then and there, make him feel all the pain she had felt, if only she had brought her yumi along.

"H-hello, everyone…" Corrin greeted, meekly. Just then, the older Nohrian prince stuck his arm out.

"Stay back, Corrin. There's no telling what these dangerous people might try to do."

The young Hoshidan princess felt odd. Normally, she would be frightened by the mere sight of Prince Xander. But all she could feel was disgust. This man was set to rule Nohr, he'd been groomed to succeed King Garon. What horrible deeds had he done? How many families had he helped to destroy besides Sakura's own? As she allowed these thoughts to circulate, Sakura was vaguely aware that the two crown princes had begun to bicker like petulant children. It had even reached the point where Ryoma's Raijinto was going to clash with Prince Xander's own sword.

 _Ryoma tells us to leave our weapons at home, yet he brings his own. Why would he be so hypocritical? He must think lowly of_ all _his siblings…_

"No, no, no! Put those swords away this instant! Surely you wouldn't want to be responsible for breaking Izumo's neutrality pact, right? Riiiight?" Izana asked.

"Yeah," Takumi turned to Prince Xander with an air of smugness. "We're on his land right now! If you do anything to upset him, even your father won't be able to save you!"

"I don't like your tone," commented the youngest Nohrian prince, whose name escaped Sakura.

Xander put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It does not matter." He then turned to Izana. "I will respect your laws, Archduke. I too know the trials of being at the reigns of a realm." Though he spoke to Izana, Xander was clearly eying Ryoma, nearly begging him to react.

 _I had no idea the crown prince would be so catty. Is this the example he sets for his people? No wonder they're all either manipulative or barbaric. Or both._ Izana stepped in and ordered Ryoma and the Nohrians to hand over their weapons, though he seemed more eager to have Ryoma's weapon removed than Xander's. After that, they were told to go their own ways and enjoy Izumo while dinner was being prepared.

* * *

Maybe if Sakura's headache wasn't acting up, she could have noticed how the palace had more Nohrian guards than Izumite guards. But Sakura was tired of seeing her life as a series of 'maybe ifs'. She was taken by surprise and thrown into an empty room with Hinoka and Takumi. Not long after, Ryoma was brought in as well.

"Ryoma, they got you too?" Hinoka asked.

"Those underhanded Nohrians!" cursed Takumi. "I should've known it was a trap!"

"D-do you think they're going to kill us now, or wait a while?"

"If I have anything to say about it, they're not going to kill us period," Ryoma told her. Sakura refrained from mentioning how they could have avoided this if Ryoma hadn't insisted they forego their weapons.

"Nohrian Scum!" Hinoka punched her palm. "When I get my hands on them, I'll… urrgh!" Hinoka slammed her fist on the wall. "Does Izana know about this?"

Ryoma stroked his chin. "He did appear to have authority over the Nohrian soldiers who'd abducted me. And we _were_ planning on talking Izana into taking our side in the war. It's entirely possible the Nohrains got to him first."

"Oh c'mon, you're being silly!" Izana's unexpected rebuttal caught everyone off-guard, even Sakura. It looked as though he stepped from behind a barrel.

When the shock subsided, Takumi limped up to Izana, wincing in pain with each step. "Well if it isn't the liar and traitor himself! I thought Izumo was a neutral territory, what became of that?!"

The archduke waved his hands. "Whoa, whoa, calm down, man! You must be mistaking my doppelganger for me!" Sakura wondered if he really expected them to believe that tripe. Ryoma then asked the same thing, in as many words. Izana cleared his throat. "Well you see, I sent out invites to the Nohrians, because nobody likes to be left out! But then instead of King Garon or any of his family, I just got some shrimpy guy named… Zora or whatever. He seemed harmless enough, but then he had his bodyguards tie me up and shove me in here!"

"So you have no idea that the royal family of Nohr is here right now?" Takumi interrogated.

"Ooh, they are? Well hopefully they can talk some sense into their little henchman!"

"Hmph!" Hinoka crossed her arms. "As though they would. They're probably giving him a promotion right now!"

"Now, now, I'm sure it'll all work out," Izana tried to reassure the siblings, but to little effect. "Ooh, I know! How about I read everyone's fortunes to pass the time? It'll be a total spoiler party, teeheeheeheehee!"

That did it.

"Shut up!" cried Sakura.

Everyone turned to her in shock, including Izana himself. The pink-haired girl began to feel nervous, but it was too late to turn back. "Y-you heard me! Th-this is your fault! If you were more… more attentive, this wouldn't be happening!" She then directed her anger at Ryoma. "A-and you told us to leave our weapons behind! We wouldn't be captured so easily if we still had them! And why did you bring yours anyway?! W-we're all going to die, and we can't even-"

"Sakura, it'll be okay!" Hinoka tried to put a hand on her sister's shoulder, but she lurched away, her eyes beginning to water.

"No it won't!"

Izana was staring at a crystal ball. "Actually it will! We'll all make it out of here with our lives!"

Sakura was not finished, though. "W-well even if we do, what then?! We'll be lucky to leave Izumo and make it home before the Nohrians can find us again! And that doesn't change how Prince Xander and Corrin and all of Nohr will be on our doorstep before we know it!"

No one had anything to say to that. With knowledge of an impending invasion weighing on their minds, it replaced the fear of execution at the hands of Izana's lookalike. Thus the room fell silent. For a time, the four siblings would languish in silence, Sakura still nursing her headache. Even Izana seemed quieter than before, even if he still made futile attempts at small talk.

* * *

After an ambiguous amount of time, Sakura had no way of keeping track, she and all the others heard the sounds of a struggle in the hall. Shortly afterward, a large silhouette broke through the sliding doors. A giant, furry beast with strong arms and giant teeth had broken into their cell!

All the royal siblings tensed up, Hinoka even winced. "So this is how it ends?! They get a Wolfskin to do the job for them?!"

Ryoma narrowed his gaze. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Ooh, a Wolfssegner! I never thought I'd see one, least of all in my own home!" Izana commented. The beast scanned the room.

" _You guys are the Hoshido royals, right? Well you're free to go. Zola, uh, changed his mind. Yeah, that's it. Now get out of here before I get hungry!_ "

Ryoma's stern glare remained. "…Very well. But know this: you might have saved us, but we won't forget what your country has done, Nohrian."

Izana stood up and got between Ryoma and the Wolfssegner. "Wait, wait, wait!" He turned to the wolf. "So that rude party crasher and his friends are disposed of?"

" _Pretty much."_

"Well… No sense in letting a perfectly good feast go to waste!"

* * *

Sakura was sure she was not alone in finding the current situation severely outrageous. Her family and Corrin's family were forced to sit together with Izana during their banquet.

"Phew! I almost thought I was toast, but now I get to celebrate _with_ a toast! Get it?"

"Oh Izana, you're such a card!" the youngest Nohrian princess said, inanely laughing at one of Izana's jokes after another. "Most people can't say they get to meet two of the same guy in one day!"

Sakura kept picking at her food, pretending not to be disgusted. _She's so childish. Are we really the same age?_

"I'm… glad you guys are safe," Corrin told the Hoshidans. Sakura had to keep looking at her food, so Corrin couldn't see her decidedly uncivil expression. Here he was, just like in Dia, thinking he had any hope of getting into their good graces, despite leaving them in the dust of their mother's death. "Are you well, Ryoma?"

"You shouldn't get to speak to Ryoma like that, traitor." Takumi had no reservations about glaring, unlike his sister. In her head, she thanked him for saying what she wished she could say.

The youngest Nohrian prince decided to speak. "I'm sorry, but didn't Corrin, as well as the rest of us, just save your lives? Show a little respect where it's due."

"Y-you're not welcome…" Sakura said under her breath, purely out of spite. Nobody heard.

"Well you learn something new every day. Apparently even Nohrians have standards." Takumi accused. But then his mood changed to reluctant concession. "But I suppose we are still alive because of you... Don't think that means we'll do you any favors, though!"

"Or maybe they just killed off one of their own so th-they could look better, and catch us in an even worse trap," Sakura mumbled. Once again, nobody heard her. She tried taking a drink to calm herself.

The eldest Hoshidan princess nodded. "Yeah, don't go looking for thanks just because you killed one of your underlings. You should've had him under control!"

Ryoma tapped his glass with a utensil. "All right, that's enough." He cleared his throat. "Prince Xander, we are thankful that you and yours managed to free us from that mage's trap. I would like to think we would have done the same, if our situations were reversed." Sakura nearly spit out her drink. "And since rescue would be the natural course of action, I see no point in further gratitude."

"That suits us fine," said Prince Xander. "Zola was a traitor to the values and honor Nohr holds dear."

Sakura really did spit her drink that time. It didn't hit anybody, but it did earn her more than a few angry and bemused stares from the Nohrians. She quietly growled and looked to the side. "I'm… sorry."

"Wow, even I wouldn't do that!" commented the younger Nohrian princess. "I'm clearly the less embarrassing younger sister, huh Corrin?"

"Elise, please don't." Corrin's voice carried a tone of fatigue.

"B-but she's my rival, Corrin! What if she tries to win you over again?"

Sakura's fists were shaking under the table. She was close to tears, her breathing was out of sorts. _You can relax, because I don't_ want _him back! Not after all he did! You're such a spoiled brat! You and your smug brothers and sister can take Corrin and jump in the Bottomless Canyon for all I care! You… you… you-_

"Are you okay, Sakura?" She knew that voice. Azura was there too. Sakura wondered how she hadn't noticed until that point. The songstress seemed to have a sympathetic look in her eyes. "You look troubled."

"I… I… No." Sakura could tell Azura wasn't convinced, but thankfully she didn't press the matter further.

The rest of the meal was spent in relative silence, if one could ignore Izana and Elise's chattering. Not long after, Ryoma apparently caught Izana alone and told him that he and his siblings had to leave, because Sakura noticed how she and the others were quickly leaving Izumo.

"And what happened to persuading Izana to join our cause?" Hinoka asked, not without some sense of superiority.

"Izana is a fool, and we're better off without him. Now, we must hurry back and warn everybody of the Nohrians. Hinoka, can your Pegasus carry me as well as you?"

"Yeah." She turned to Takumi. "Hey, can you give Sakura a lift?"

"I should be able to," Takumi answered plainly. Ryoma nodded.

"Good. We'll need as much of a head start as we can get."

It was inevitable. The Nohrians would attempt to invade Hoshido, and Ryoma needed to work out a plan. Sakura could sense that her brothers and sister were nervous. But not her.

 _This will be my chance. Once and for all..._

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	4. A Broken Princess

The invasion begins. Hoshido will never be the same.

This is the segment that contains a major difference between this story and Jay's original tumblr prompt.

EDIT: I rewrote bits of an internal monologue near the end. A very thoughtful reviewer felt that otherwise the character was a little OOC. Thinking about it, I agreed. There were some implications I had not intended nor wanted. So this is chapter is slightly updated now, but mostly the same, and will not be updated further.

* * *

Things happened quickly after everyone made it back to Castle Shirasagi. The whole family began planning their defenses for when the Nohrians would no doubt arrive. Sakura bitterly dwelt on the fact that she was not invited to this council.

It was decided that Ryoma and Hinoka would stay in, or at least close to, the capital. They and their forces would act as the final defenses. Takumi would take a regiment and guard the Great Wall of Suzanoh. With his aim and the wall's many turrets, he would be in his element there. Sakura asked where she should be, and Ryoma told her to report to Fort Jinya.

"A number of injured soldiers are already there, and there's a shortage of healers. Any assistance would be welcome." He smiled. "And we can also rest easy, knowing you'll be safe there. Fort Jinya is on the outer edge of defense, but it's not wont to attract attention."

The priestess just stared at her brother. "So… you want me t-to go to Fort Jinya… to stay out of way."

"To stay out of harm's way," Ryoma said, thinking he was repeating her. "If any of you were to fall, I couldn't live with myself. But you're our youngest… If we lost you… I don't even want to imagine. Hinoka and Takumi felt the same way."

"So… I will not be assisting in defending Castle Shirasagi…"

He put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled warmly. "You'll be tending to our wounded, but thankfully you'll be spared the burden of fighting on our lines." He then put his arms around Sakura. "Now, we'll have to get ready soon. Be safe, Sakura."

Sakura didn't return the gesture. Instead, she began to take quick breaths. She needed to calm down. _They all think they're doing me a favor, when they're just pushing me out of the way. But how can I prove to them that I've become stronger, if they won't give me the chance?! How can I prove it to Corrin?! He has to know! He has to hurt…_

She sniffled.

 _What if... Corrin kills all of them? What will I do then?_

* * *

Hana and Subaki followed Sakura to Fort Jinya. When the princess had arrived, there were already a few healers there. Sakura briskly requested to know where she could make herself useful, and got to work.

Healing others was practically second nature to Sakura by this point. Nothing to it, really. This was how Sakura was meant to spend her time during Nohr's invasion. While her remaining friends and family would be fighting for their lives and the good of Hoshido, Sakura would be tucked into a corner, patching up soldiers whom still wouldn't be able to fight afterward. Sure, there was value in what she was doing, but that wasn't the point.

Sakura needed to fight Corrin, to make him understand what he had done to her- what he had done to her whole family. Then, as luck would have it, Yukimura arrived at Fort Jinya.

"Lady Sakura, you haven't heard?! You must leave at once!"

"Wh-why?"

"Nohrians have been reported to be not far from Fort Jinya! They could attack! You must flee, milady!"

Sakura paused for a moment. "Is... is Corrin with them?"

Yukimura nervously messed with his spectacles. "As a matter of fact, I believe he is. But I don't see-"

"Then I'll fight."

Yukimura still seemed a little panicked. "L-Lady Sakura, I'm not sure if you realize the importance-"

"I think _you're_ the one who doesn't realize the importance!" Sakura shouted. "As long as I breathe, I refuse to let Corrin pass through here! He won't hurt my f-family or these hurt soldiers, or anyone else! No matter what happens, I will not allow it! He mustn't take Fort Jinya, unless it's over my cold, dead body! I'll… I'll kill him if I have to, Yukimura! But he will not ruin anything else!"

The mechanist was shocked, stunned by Sakura's raw fury. She was fed up with bottling it in. No more. She kept her eyes on the man, not backing down. Eventually, he gave in. "Very well. But you may only stay and fight if you allow me to arrange the defenses."

"… Fine."

"Excellent. Though your siblings would be furious…"

Sakura's temper spiked up again. "I don't care what they think! What's most important is that we stop Corrin- we stop his troops from conquering our fortress!"

"Y-you're right." The man cleared his throat, and adjusted his spectacles. "Thankfully, I am quite familiar with the layout of this fortress, so if we can gather all available fighters, I'll come up with a plan."

The princess nodded. "I'll get Hana and Subaki, and we'll tell everyone to report here."

* * *

This was it. This was really happening. Corrin was part of an attack on Fort Jinya, and Sakura would be waiting for him at the end. Yukimura had suggested, insisted, and finally begged to be the last line of defense, and keep Sakura hidden. She refused, stating that she must fight Corrin. The tactician didn't understand, but Sakura wasn't sure why she would expect him to at this point.

Sakura was adamant about being the last line in defense, and Yukimura eventually conceded, on the grounds that he stay nearby. _He won't stop coddling me! He lets me have my way, but only if I let him hold my hand the whole time!_ She sighed. "Fine. You find somewhere nearby to make your stand."

Yukimura went to his position, riding atop his mechanism. Sakura scowled. _I'll never be able to accomplish anything if everyone tries to keep me safe! For all I've done, they still see me as a fragile little girl! But not after today, not when I'll be the one to... to kill Corrin. I'll avenge Mother, our family, Reina, Orochi, and everyone we lost at the festival so long ago!_

Corrin's forces came in before too long. Sakura had to hand it to Yukimura, the formations and strategies he had employed seemed to prove useful in impeding the invaders. But she knew Corrin better than that. She knew that he would find a way through, even if he had to make his own way. That's what he did best, right after hurting the people Sakura held dear.

The whole time, Sakura supplemented the troops. Silencing and Hexing Rods fresh from the fort's armory were at her disposal, in addition to long-range festals. She would make use of them all. More than once, she'd overheard news of a Nohrian falling. This news bolstered Sakura's confidence. They were slowly whittling away at Corrin's troops. She'd just hoped she would be able to spot him before Yukimura could.

Things continued this way for a while, until a certain scream snapped Sakura out of her brooding. The princess could recognize it anywhere:

Hana was in pain.

Sakura quickly searched her satchel for any festals she could use... but she only had Bloom Festals left. Short-range. The priestess tightened her grip on the current Hexing Rod in her grasp, and turned around to scream at a nearby soldier. "Go find Subaki, he is to bring Hana to me! That is an order!"

"I-I'm sorry, milady, Subaki was dispatched a while ago. He had to be medevacked."

"Rrrgh! Yukimura!" She turned and shouted to the man in question. "I need you to find Hana, and bring her to me! I have to heal her!"

"Milady, I-"

" _Do it!_ "

"…I understand. At once."

Then she turned back to the other soldier. "And I want you to bring Subaki to me! I have to be the one to heal him! _Do you understand?!_ "

"I will!" The soldier ran off in a panic, as Sakura's breathing began to resemble growling.

 _He's not going to take Hana and Subaki away from me! It's… it's all Yukimura's fault… If he'd allowed them to fight together, they would have beaten the invaders for sure! I know it! This can't be happening! It can't be!_

She tried to focus, a warzone was the last place she could afford to lose her head. As Sakura took quick inventory of her remaining rods, she also examined her yumi. It was a Silver Hankyu. A confident grin formed. _He won't get the edge on me just because I use a yumi. With this Hankyu, I can fight from close range, just like he can! If he thinks he can write me off like he did before, I'll prove him wrong once and for all!_

Yukimura never came back. Sakura wasn't sure if she should have been surprised by this. It would only be a matter of time until Corrin and his forces made it to her. Even if she would fall to his might, she had to at least take him down with her. At such a grisly thought, Sakura nearly threw up.

Then, finally, he had come. Corrin, clad in black and gray, stood before Sakura. She didn't recognize the woman standing beside him, but she might as well not have even existed. Sakura only had eyes for Corrin. Eyes narrowed in fury, eyes that have shed countless tears. All because of the man upon which they focused.

"Corrin."

"Sakura… I didn't know you were-"

"Corrin, I… I've waited so long for this." She trembled, and tightened her grip on her Hankyu. "E-ever since that day on the border… I've wanted to hurt you, Corrin. You've caused so much pain, not just for me, but our whole family!"

"Sakura, we don't need to fight!"

"Shut up!" She began to sob. "I… I went with Takumi. I couldn't stop you in Dia, or in Cheve… Reina and Orochi are dead… Takumi will never walk the same again. And it's all my fault! I wasn't strong enough! And you're the one who showed me that! But… if I kill you, I'll be stronger! I'll show you, Corrin! You will suffer for everything you've done, and I can find peace! P-prepare yourself C-Corrin…!"

"I… Understand. Your rage is justified. But know that I can't back down either. I'll always regret this battle."

Sakura couldn't speak anymore, her emotions were in full control at that point. The priestess raised her Hankyu and shot at Corrin, but the woman standing beside Corrin shouted his name in concern and blocked it. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Sakura reached into her quiver to grab another arrow, but Corrin was too quick. He ran up to Sakura and closed his eyes, swinging his blade.

"Aaaaaah!" Sakura cried out in pain as she fell to the floor. She had tried to hold her Hankyu in the way to block the attack, but that only resulted in the Yato breaking it. Luckily, that also kept Sakura from sustaining too much damage from the slash. However she was now on her back, and without a proper weapon.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But it had to be done."

"Nooo…" She was getting choked up. "Th-this is how it ends? Am… am I really so pathetic?"

"Sakura…"

Corrin closed his eyes, as Sakura lied on the ground, sobbing.

 **It's over.**

Sakura could hear the voice of Corrin's companion greeting Azura. "Azura, tell Xander and the others. We've won."

"Yes…" Azura replied.

 **It's over.**

Sakura didn't even bother to get back up. "This… this can't be the end! I didn't… I couldn't… Hana, Subaki… Yukimura… _my family_ … I-I've failed you…" She shuddered, the tears still flowing. "I hate you, Corrin! Th-this wouldn't be happening if you hadn't l-left us! W-we could've been a family again! Why don't you love us, Corrin?!" Her final words were more of a sob than a question.

"What did we do wrong…"

 ** _It's over._**

Corrin tried to reach out. "Sakura, I-"

" **It's over…** " Sakura immediately calmed down. Her voice had no trace of any emotion. " **It's over. I can't do anything now.** "

"Sakura, it'll be okay, I won't let Father have you or your retainers or even Yukimura exec-"

" **No.** " The princess finally found it in herself to stand back up. " **There is one more thing I can do. I'll do it… and then that will show Ryoma… show you… show all of Hoshido my true strength.** "

 **Run, Sakura.**

So she did. Before Corrin or anyone else could react, Sakura ran into the fortress.

The priestess stole a yumi from a fallen soldier and kept running. She paid attention to no one, as she ran through the fortress, desperately seeking to exit from the other side. Her head was throbbing, and the voice had returned.

 **The enemy is near.**

Not far from the back of the fortress were some Nohrian soldiers. Without even thinking, Sakura fired an arrow in their direction. It missed, but it got their attention, which was her real objective.

"Hey! It's the Hoshidan princess!"

"It's just as Iago predicted…" Another soldier shouted to his comrades. "Show no mercy! And remember what Iago said, don't let Lord Corrin know we're here! _Attack!_ "

Sakura's breathing became ragged. She held her ground, but didn't prepare another arrow. The soldiers readied their weapons and ran toward her, ready to attack…

Just what she had wanted.

* * *

The Battle of the Great Wall was over, and the invaders had won. Takumi had been bested in combat and flung from the back of his Kinshi.

 _Curse my luck! I had to be defeated by Corrin, while everyone is counting on me!_ The prince inhaled through his teeth. "Why, Corrin?! Why couldn't you have stood with us?! Do you think this is what Mother would've wanted?!"

Corrin took a deep breath. "Takumi, I apologize for hurting you. I know that what I have done must be unforgivable to you." Takumi never noticed how red Corrin's eyes were before. "I did what I thought was right, but I hurt you and the others in the process. And Sakura…"

From his position sitting on the ground, Takumi stared down. "Sakura… You really hurt her, Corrin."

"I know… It nearly broke me, seeing her in such turmoil, back at Jinya."

Takumi balled his fists. "Nohr wasn't supposed to attack there… If she's dead because of you-"

"Oh, hush," interrupted the short, blonde prince of Nohr. Prince Leo… Takumi had always despised him whenever they crossed paths. "It is… unfortunate that things transpired as they did. But for your information, she escaped. No soldiers have reported any sighting of Princess Sakura. There is a high probability she's still alive."

"A 'high probability'? That's the best you can do?!"

"I won't let them hurt her, Takumi," Corrin assured. "And I won't let them hurt you. Please… Cooperate with us. Allow our forces to confiscate Fujin Yumi, while you go into hiding."

"Why should I do anything for you?"

Azura stepped forth. "Fine, don't do it for him, then. Do it for Hinoka and Ryoma. Do it for Sakura. Do it for Hinata and Oboro!"

Takumi raised his eyebrow. "They're… they're still alive?!"

The singer nodded. "They are, but they've been hurt. We couldn't stop some of the soldiers from going too far…"

"We managed to merely imprison Sakura's retainers and Yukimura, but Father won't allow us do the same for you or your retainers," Corrin added. "Please, take them and run, Takumi. Your Kinshi should allow you a head-start. But there's not much time."

"… I will assist you in finding them, Lord Takumi," Kaze said.

Takumi looked out, over the rampart. Hoshido was meant to be a beautiful land, however it was sullied now. But Takumi had to admit to himself: he still wanted to trust Corrin.

"Make your choice, Prince Takumi," Leo threatened. "Bear in mind that Corrin, Azura, and perhaps Kaze are the only ones who care what you say."

"Fine." Takumi slowly stood up and gasped in pain from his hip. He thrust the Fujin Yumi in Corrin's hands. "Give this to your king, and tell him you pried it from my cold, dead hands. And that I almost took you out before you got me!"

Corrin let out a small chuckle. "That last part is actually accurate. Thank you, Takumi."

"… It's like Azura said, I'm doing it for _them._ "

* * *

Takumi soaked his feet in a small pond, somewhere in a forest. _We've covered a lot of ground. The Nohrians shouldn't find us here… Corrin… I don't think I'll ever understand you. But… there was a reason Ryoma and Hinoka loved you so much, wasn't there?_ He shook his head. _I'll never find it in me to forgive you. I meant what I said, I'm doing this for Oboro and Hinata, and because I can't let Ryoma and Hinoka find me dead._

He let out a sigh. _There's a chance I'll be the only one left after all this. I don't even want to imagine… What if Corrin doesn't talk sense into Hinoka and Ryoma in time? I should've sent some kind of note, but if those Nohrians found it... What if Sakura was actually captured and- No. I can't think like that._ Takumi closed his eyes. _Sakura… I told Corrin how he'd hurt her. But am I really any better? She was suffering the whole time we were in Nohr together, and I was too angry at Corrin to help her. Even after I got hurt, I still should've said something to her…_

"Ohh… where am I…?"

Excitedly, Takumi turned his head and saw Hinata waking up. The prince, with assistance, had placed Hinata and Oboro on a blanket and they were made to drink vulneraries. It was all they could do.

"Hinata… Get some rest. You're both severely hurt."

"Lord Takumi…? Did you save us?"

He sighed. "Yes… We're laying low for now."

"Lord Takumi… thank you…"

Takumi smiled.

 _I can't give up. No good prince ever ignored the needs of others. When this is over, I'm going to need to be there for all of Hoshido, and my family. But for now, I'll be here for my best friends._

…

Storm clouds gathered as a small figure weakly limped closer to Castle Shirasagi. Blood had stained her dress, and she carried a sinister bow in her hands.

 **Garon's end draws near. Kill the traitors, and then all of Nohr! Show them what comes of betrayal!**

Sakura didn't even smile.

" **…Yes. I must... I will...** "

* * *

 **To be concluded.**


	5. A Peaceful Soul

The story comes to an end.

I'll say up front, there was a certain role Fujin Yumi was going to play in this chapter, but it didn't work out. So I found a way around it. In theory I don't think it would mess with continuity.

I'd like to once again thank Lovelylori for Beta Reading, epictacticianjay for the original prompt, and all the reviewers for giving me additional perspective. I hope you've enjoyed this.

* * *

When Sakura regained consciousness, she found herself in what appeared to be a field. She felt… light. No, she felt absolutely weightless. Her headache was gone, her thoughts were clear. And she was being embraced by someone.

"Sakura… my precious child. It feels so good to have you in my arms again!" Sakura recognized Queen Mikoto's voice.

"M-Mother?"

"Yes, Sakura. I'm here for you now."

The sheer comfort Sakura felt from Mikoto's words and actions were too much. Sakura stood up properly and returned the hug. They stayed that way for a few moments, though it felt eternal. After enough time, Sakura found the courage to ask the question she had feared.

"Mother, you died… D-does that mean…?"

Mikoto held her daughter even closer, and her breathing became labored. That told Sakura all she needed to hear.

Sakura's own breathing picked up, though she realized she probably did not need to breathe at all anymore. "I… I can't believe it. I… I never got to see Takumi again… Or Ryoma and Hinoka… I never got to see Hana or Subaki... Yukimura… even Corrin and Azura! I never got to s-say goodbye! I never got to tell them I was sorry…"

Mikoto gently ran her fingers through Sakura's hair, as the princess started weeping. "I… felt the same way. On that day in the town square… there were so many people I knew I would be leaving behind. So many people I would hurt, just by ending my life for Corrin's. Including you, my dear cherry blossom… I'm sorry I put you through that."

"N-no, Mother, I should apologize!" Sakura looked up to her mother's face, her eyes still wet. "Mother I'm so sorry! I… I could only think of killing Corrin! I hated him so much, you must hate me for what I did! What I said!"

The queen gave her daughter a sad smile. "I don't hate you, Sakura. I could never hate any of my children. You were just hurt." Then the smile faded away. "You were hurt so badly…"

"A-are you upset about what he did?"

Mikoto's smile returned, but it masked a bit of pain. "I… would have liked for all my children to be together again. But we must all be allowed to make our own choices in life, even if it means others will disagree with us."

Sakura closed her eyes. "I'm… I'm still mad at him. I don't want to hurt him anymore, but… but… I don't think I'll ever forgive what he did."

"Shh…" Mikoto pat her daughter's back. "I understand. You've always had a big heart. But we're all human in the end."

"He… he really hurt us." Sakura sighed. "When he fought us at the border, he refused to fight me. I thought it was because I was… because I was weak. I couldn't heal you, or anyone who died that day… I was never good at anything physical…" She noticed the despondent look in her mother's eyes. "But… I was wrong! I learned how to be a better archer…! I traveled with Takumi, and held my ground when Fort Jinya was invaded! And that was all me!" Sakura smiled. "I decided to make myself stronger, and… isn't that in itself the mark of a strong person?"

The fallen queen smiled warmly, silently congratulating Sakura for her breakthrough.

"So I suppose that's what Azura was really saying, when we met at Dia." Mikoto nodded, as Sakura continued to speak. "Corrin never meant to hurt us. And that's the real reason for the things he's said, I'm sure of it. Heh, it's all so obvious when I look back."

The queen looked off to the distance, closing her eyes. "Such is life. Sometimes we can never see things for what they are until it's too late." She smirked. "Unless you can see into the future."

The two shared a quick laugh, before Mikoto's expression went grim again.

"If only I could've seen this. Maybe I could have prevented it somehow… kept that beast from reaching you…"

Sakura looked up again. "Huh? Wh-what are you talking about?"

Mikoto looked over her shoulder. "We have another joining us. It would be best if I told you both together."

Sakura leaned her head and saw a familiar face behind Mikoto.

"Ryoma?!"

Sakura's brother, the samurai in red armor, Hoshido's heir, was indeed standing in the field with them.

"Sakura? Mother?!"

Mikoto partly let go of Sakura, and guided her to Ryoma, before pulling both of them into a group hug. "Oh, my son… You fought so bravely. You can rest, now."

After Mikoto released him and Sakura, Ryoma was still for a moment. "Mother… thank you. But, if you're here, and since I…" The samurai stared at his youngest sister. "Sakura, what happened?! Who hurt you?!" His breathing became uneasy. "You weren't supposed to... RAAAAAH!"

"Ryoma!" Sakura was caught by surprise, as Ryoma fell to his knees, slamming his fist on the ground.

"What nightmare is this? Corrin assured me you had all survived! But was that a lie?!" A tear streaked down Ryoma's face. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I've failed you as your older brother…"

"Ryoma, please don't cry! I-it'll be okay!" Sakura had no idea if that was true. "W-we can be with Mother now!" She turned to face Mikoto. "C-can't we?"

"It's… a strange contradictory feeling." Mikoto rested a hand on Ryoma's shoulder comfortingly. "It pains me to know your lives ended when they did. But I also feel such joy to know that we can be together… Parenthood is odd, that way."

Ryoma stayed silent. Sakura had never seen Ryoma so… _broken_ before. Usually he remained stoic, or channeled his sorrow into fury. But never had she seen him like this. Sakura imagined that she was far from being alone in that regard.

That realization, with this glimpse of Ryoma's sorrow, was when Sakura finally realized just how much her brother had kept his sorrows bottled up. Why, other than basic patriotism, he had thrown himself into the war, with the occasional lapse in judgment: he had to be strong. For Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, and especially himself. Their mother had died and their brother had left them behind, and Ryoma was expected to fight and win a war immediately after.

But he was only human.

Quietly, the princess got down onto her knees and embraced Ryoma.

* * *

In Castle Shirasagi's throne room, Corrin, Azura, and all the Nohrian royals watched as the hollowed, slimy beast pretending to be Garon faded away. Xander was the first to speak.

"Rest in peace, Father…"

"He'll be happier now. He'd want us to remember him for the man he was before." Corrin's gaze turned down. "It's too bad I never got to meet him." From what Xander, Leo and Camilla had told him, Garon was once a great man. Before he had succumbed to whatever mysterious force made him this way. This was a bittersweet victory.

At the entrance of the room, a long ways away, gloved arms drew the dark string on a skeletal yumi, Skadi. A dark, magical arrow formed and was fired, barely missing Corrin. However, it did get everyone's attention.

"S-Sakura?!" Corrin gasped.

It was indeed Sakura, or what was left of her. She was cloaked in purple flames, her eyes now as crimson as Corrin's very own. She shuddered to herself as she readied another shot from her weapon.

" **Forsaken… I've been forsaken…** "

"Sakura what are you doing?"

" **I'LL KILL YOU!** "

* * *

Sakura shuddered, and clutched her head in pain.

"What is it?!" Ryoma questioned. Mikoto shook her head.

"The beast who's controlling her… Sakura will not be able to move on with us as long as it has a hold on her."

"It hurts…!"

Ryoma stood up, and tried getting Sakura to stand up with him. "I've seen this before… Is this the cause of all the headaches you've had, Sakura?"

"I… I don't know!"

"I can explain," Mikoto solemnly told them. "Sakura, Ryoma… There are too many details to go into, but King Garon is not the monster you think he is. He was once a good man. He actually went through the same experience as Sakura."

"Truly?!" Ryoma was shocked, and Sakura would be too, if she weren't in such pain. "Then, what will become of her?!"

The queen grimaced at the sight of her daughter in pain. "Unless Sakura's physical form is put to rest… she may go on to be even worse than King Garon. And Sakura's soul will never know peace."

"But why?! Why did this happen?!" Ryoma asked. Sakura couldn't see, but she felt her brother's hand resting on her shoulder.

"It happened when she fell into the Bottomless Canyon." Mikoto stepped closer, and Ryoma allowed her to put her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Those headaches of yours were the work of that corruption. Clawing at your mind, taking advantage of your insecurities, and waiting for you to submit control."

Sakura tried to take deep breaths to block out the pain. Ryoma was furious.

"We were so blind! If only we'd noticed sooner! We could have saved you, Sakura!" He hung his head. "I don't deserve to be your brother."

"My noble son… It couldn't be helped. Azura's song is the only thing that can drive away the beast," Mikoto explained. She followed with a sigh. "If only…"

"Wh-what do we do now?" asked Sakura, clutching her head.

Mikoto sighed, and turned wistfully to the sky.

"We wait."

* * *

"Sakura, please! The war is over! We don't have to fight!" Corrin called.

"We're sorry about what we did," Elise added, "please stop! We'll leave you alone!"

Xander shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this," he said. "Look at the way she moves. She's very stiff, and inarticulate. As though her body isn't used to movement."

Then Sakura simply fired an arrow, right in the royal family's direction. They all dodged, though Corrin caught that he would have been the only one struck.

"Sakura, King Garon is gone now!"

Azura put a hand on Corrin's shoulder. She appeared to be on the verge of tears. "Corrin…"

"Azura, what's wrong?"

"Corrin… Sakura is gone. Don't you see? This is exactly what happened to King Garon!"

The prince's heart sank. "Wh-what?! Are you telling me Sakura…" he gulped. "Are you saying she-"

"I'm afraid so…" She interrupted him with an answer, maybe so he wouldn't have to say it himself. But Corrin didn't feel any appreciation, only confusion and frustration.

"But… but when? How?!"

"I don't know. But… there's no denying it." Azura let out a sob. "I'm sorry, Corrin…"

Just like that, Corrin's eyes began to water. "Sakura… Is this… my fault?"

"Poor thing…" Camilla said under her breath.

Leo stepped closer to Corrin. "Brother, I don't wish to undervalue your feelings. But we need to think of a plan. If Azura is right, then we can't let your sister go on to become the same as… as that monster pretending to be our father."

Corrin knew Leo was right. And he hated it.

"It wasn't enough to slay my father, but now I have to fight Sakura again…"

Sakura kept droning on. " **Worthless… pathetic… I have to kill you!** " Sakura fired three arrows. One in Corrin, Leo, and Azura's direction, but they scattered in order to dodge. The other was shot at Elise, making Xander leap in to block with his sword.

The third, however, was aimed in Corrin's new position. It hit him dead on.

"Aaah!" He fell to his knee. "This can't be! Sakura!"

Corrin stole a glance at his attacker. Tears were running down Sakura's face, but she… or the beast claiming her, remained on the offensive. " **Because of you… my worthlessness… I've disappointed so many… weak… because what you did… my friends… Hoshido… the pain…** "

Corrin sighed. _I can't see a lot of options, here. I think… I just have to take it._

The prince held Yato tightly and stood up. Corrin began to step closer to Sakura, prompting Xander to hold out his hand.

"Corrin, stop!"

"I cannot, Xander. If what Azura said is true, then… then my sister is gone. This beast has taken her thoughts, her fears… and broken her mind beyond repair." He closed his eyes. "I take full responsibility for all the suffering you've endured, Sakura. Just because I followed my beliefs, that doesn't change the fact that I've caused you undue pain."

Corrin widened his legs and spread his arms. "If you want to shoot, you'll only shoot me. I'm the one you want to kill, right? I'm…" He gulped. "I'm ready…" He quaked in fear. _I don't want to die. And I'm not sure how strong she is. But if fighting me is what will put her at ease, then I'll let her._

" **I'll show you… I'LL SHOW YOU HOW PATHETIC YOU REALLY ARE!** " Sakura released an arrow, and hit Corrin right in the abdomen.

The Nohrian prince went flying back, as Yato broke into pieces. "AAAAAH!"

Corrin could've sworn he'd heard everyone calling his name in panic. But he couldn't focus with that intense pain in his stomach. _I must stay awake…! I can't… can't die now… but…_

 _I feel… so tired…_

* * *

She nursed another headache while watching from a distance. Corrin had woken up in the cosmic plane.

Mikoto was there to greet him, just as she did for her. They reunited, and Ryoma had joined them. They spoke of training. Then when Corrin remembered what had happened, Mikoto told him what he could do. Corrin could stay, forever, or he could return to the world of the living and save his friends and family, whom believed he would return.

Sakura heard the sounds. She heard her own voice, distorted by the Silent Dragon's influence. It sickened her. She then heard the voices of the remaining friends and allies Corrin had with him. They all cared about him so much. It was at that moment, Sakura realized just how much the Nohrian royal family truly loved Corrin. Despite the circumstances of his arrival, they had welcomed him warmly as one of their own. The fallen princess had a chuckle over her foolishness in judging Xander and the rest so quickly. Their people had done horrible things, but they were also capable of compassion, the same as anyone else.

Ryoma was speaking to Corrin, but Sakura had missed the last part of their talk, distracted by the other voices. Then Ryoma had gestured towards her. When Corrin saw her, he flinched, fear was prominent in his eyes.

"Sakura?! But I thought you were-"

Surprising herself, Sakura ran up to Corrin and hugged him. She hugged him so tightly, he'd groaned in mild pain. But Sakura didn't care. This was her one and only chance to say goodbye her brother. "I'm sorry, Big Brother… I'm so, so sorry!"

"Sakura…"

"I… I really was angry with you, Corrin. B-but that didn't excuse how far I'd gone…" She looked up to meet his face. He really did look a lot like Mikoto, up close. "But you should know, whoever attacked you, it's not me. I… died, Corrin. And then that monster took control of my body."

Corrin frowned and placed his arms around Sakura, hugging her back. "Oh, Sakura. Is… Is Azura right? Is there truly nothing that can save you?"

"There's only one thing… Y-you have to stop her, Corrin. You have to! And then I can…" She shuddered. "Then I can move on…" Sakura had not cried at all during their reunion. But now she could hear Corrin weeping softly. She gave him a sad smile. "It'll be okay, Corrin. I've made peace with that." She then looked away in shame, or perhaps ingrained bashfulness. "But even so… I don't know if I can forgive you. Hoshido will never be the same as it was…"

She got a wry smile for that statement, as Corrin's tears were slowing down. "That's fair. I have to take responsibility for my actions." Corrin wiped the last tear from his eye. "I don't know where I'd be without Xander and the others…" He took a deep breath. "But you are my family as well, and I shouldn't have treated you as I did."

Sakura frowned at that. "B-but even then, I don't want this to be the end for you! Corrin, you have… you have another family who still cares about you. I won't let you leave them too, so you have to go back down there! You have to finish this!"

"... You're right. Mother and Ryoma told me that the imposter won't stop until she's destroyed all of Nohr, before destroying all that remained." Corrin and Sakura let go of each other. "Is there… anything you'd like me to pass on?" Sakura nodded.

"I'll miss them… Ryoma and Mother will too. I-I don't know if they'd believe you, but can you tell Hinoka and Takumi… and Hana and Subaki… we love them, and that we'll watch over them?"

Corrin smiled. "I will. And know that I love you too. I'll miss you, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, as Ryoma walked up to the two. "Before you go, remember that Yato was broken by that doppelganger's attack. Use this to find your way back." Ryoma presented Raijinto to Corrin. "Please… allow me one final act of brotherly guidance."

Corrin hesitated, though he ultimately managed to steel himself. "All right. I will." Corrin took Raijinto, holding it gently, as though a gift from the gods themselves. "You, Sakura, and Mother… You can all rest easy."

Mikoto reappeared and flashed a smile for her son. Seeing her this way, Sakura knew that she was where Corrin got his own smile. "You've become such a noble young man, Corrin. I've never been prouder to be your mother. Don't forget that we will watch over you as well."

Corrin felt himself about to cry, but took a breath. "Thank you, Mother. I'll see you all again someday, and maybe then things can be different."

At that time, a woman in a blue dress and white apron appeared. While Corrin still held Raijinto, the newcomer spirited him away, to save his friends from the Silent Dragon's puppet.

"Good luck…" Sakura said under her breath.

"Who was that woman, Mother?" asked Ryoma. Mikoto simply smiled.

"An old friend who had also wanted to see Corrin one last time…"

It was up to Corrin now, to put an end to the misery and grief caused by the Silent Dragon, whom had pitted the kingdoms against one another. Mikoto held her arms out, inviting both her children to step closer, that she may put her arms around them. Sakura smiled, holding her mother's arm closer. _I feel… peaceful. I think I'll be okay now…_

She looked over to Ryoma and Mikoto's faces. They both smiled as they saw her.

 _No… I know it for certain!_


End file.
